


Visiting Piper's dad

by Clarakluk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Just a little something I had in my head a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's dad has an obsession with statues. Percy recognizes one of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Piper's dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is something my friend had me wondering about for some time, so I ended up writing it down, and then I forgot about it for some time, but here it is! Yay!  
> I hope you'll enjoy ;)

Percy’s POV

 

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and opened my cabin door. Annabeth was on her way out of her cabin too, also with a bag. When she saw me, she ran over.

“Ready?” she asked. I laid an arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yep. This is going to be fun.” We walked up to the top of Half-Blood Hill where the others were waiting for us. Piper looked a bit troubled, but Jason, who had an arm around her waist, was grinning as he saw them approach.

“Hi, the helicopter should be here soon,” he told us. I winced a little. It was the fastest way to get home to Piper from camp, but it still meant I would have to fly – something Zeus really didn’t like me doing. Luckily, we had Jason with, because if I flew without Jason, Zeus would shoot me out of the sky, only because of my dad being Poseidon. But with Jason in the helicopter, we would be a lot safer, because Zeus was less likely to shoot down his own son.

Hazel, Frank and Nico would meat us at Piper’s home, because they still where in Camp Jupiter, and it would just be silly if they came all the way from San Francisco to New York just to leave for California.

"Tell me again why I can't just ride Blackjack? It would be so much safer for everyone!" I asked for the fifth time since Piper invited us home.

"Because," she said, "my dad would have a heart attack if he saw a pegasus."

"But I could just fly him some of the way, and then come into the helicopter just before we land!"

Piper sighed at my puppy-face. “Fine!”

I clapped my hands like a three-year-old, and called for Blackjack. He joined us two minutes after, just as the McLean’s private helicopter landed. I got up on the back of Blackjack.

_Where to, boss?_ he whinnied.

“California. Can you do that?”

_Of course I can! Especially if I get donuts!_ I laughed and clapped his mane.

The others had gotten into the helicopter, which was now taking off. With my backpack on my bag, Riptide in my pocket, and a fresh pegasus, I took off too and soared up into the sky.

“Just follow the helicopter,” I told Blackjack, and he whinnied in answer. Soon we’d laid Manhattan and New York behind us.

 

Even though we took off pretty early in the morning, it was turning dark, when I spotted the west coast in the horizon. The helicopter was a good distance in front of us, and Blackjack was getting tired. I leaned forward so I better could talk with him through the wind.

“How are you?” I asked.

_I’m fine boss,_ Blackjack answered. _Just a little tired._

“I’ll try to get the others attention. We’ll just find a donut shop for you.”

Blackjack whinnied happily, and used his last bit of strength to reach up to the helicopter. I waved my arms, signaling for the others to land. Piper nodded, and soon they lost height.

Short time after we were all back on the ground in front of a donut shop. The others had also gotten pretty hungry, so we took a break and bought a bunch of donuts. Blackjack ate at least five donuts in eight minutes.

“So, are you flying in the helicopter together with us the rest of the way?” Piper asked me. I nodded reluctantly.

“Blackjack can’t fly much longer,” I admitted, and then turned to the pegasus. “Blackjack, can’t you, like, hang out in this area? Then we can land here again tomorrow and fly back?”

_No prob boss!_ Blackjack said. _You’ll find me here._

I grinned at him. Blackjack would do anything for donuts and sugar cubes.

“Thanks buddy,” I said and clapped his flank. He nuzzled his muzzle in my hand, begging for another donut. I gave him one, and then we headed to the helicopter.

 

Zeus must like Jason more than he hated me, because we didn’t got stuck down by any lightning. After an hour of flying after the donut shop, we landed on the McLean’s heliport. I was edgy and very glad to be back on the ground.

As we got out of the helicopter, a man came over. He was tall and muscular, with short dark hair and tanned skin. He had a wide smile on his face, and warm eyes. As soon as Piper spotted him, she yelled, “Dad!” and ran over to the man. He embraced Piper in a bear hug, swinging her around in the air.

“Hi, Pipes. I’m so glad you came!” he said, and set her down on the ground. “You’ve grown!”

Piper blushed a little, and turned to us. “Dad, these are my friends. Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Percy. Frank, Hazel, and Nico should be here soon, too.”

“Piper’s dad came around and shook hands with us all.

“I’m so glad to meet you,” he said, still smiling. “Let me show you inside. Come along!”

We all followed him inside the huge, five-story mansion. I could see that Annabeth was extremely fascinated by the house.

The garden was lined with statues of all sorts. Some old Cherokee totems, some Roman marble statues, some Egyptian sarcophagi, and even some ancient Greek in bronze. There were gods, humans, animals; everything you could imagine.

Piper’s dad saw us looking and the statues and laughed. “Yeah, I have quite an obsession with statues, as you can see.”

Even inside there was filled with statues. I even spotted a statue of my dad, Poseidon. We rounded a corner, and my heart almost stopped. Just in front of me, a very easy recognized statue was standing and scratching its stone butt. The others looked weirdly at me as I froze in shock. I’d never thought I would see it again, but here it was.

“Percy? Something wrong?” Annabeth asked and placed a hand on my shoulder. I couldn’t move. She followed my gaze to the statue and frowned.

Tristan McLean noticed too; he smiled and said, “This statue is called ‘The Poker Player’. Amazing work, isn’t it?”

I collected myself enough to say, “My mom made that.”

Tristan looked at me. “She did? How come it she stopped? Please, do tell her that she has an incredible talent, will you?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I’ll tell her,” I said, and shook my head. The others could see there was something else about the statue, but they could sense it wasn’t something to talk about in front of Piper’s dad.

Tristan gave me another of his famous smiles. “How did she do it so detailed?” he asked.

“Uh… She used my ex-step-dad as a model,” I said.

Annabeth frowned again. “Smelly Gabe?”

I couldn’t help but smile a little, as she mentioned the name I’d given Gabe as little. “Yeah, him.”

She nodded, but her frown didn’t lessen. I could see the gears in her head spinning, trying to place the puzzle pieces.

I laid an arm around her shoulders. “Shall we continue?”

 

The rest of the house was a lot nicer, and Piper’s dad had an excellent cook.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please leave kudos, or a comment! I always LOVE to hear from you! :D  
> Have a nice day! o(>w


End file.
